Pope's Ape Army
Pope's Ape Army, formerly Pope's Exploration Troop, was an army comprised of both evolved apes and primal apes. It was founded by Pope during his exploration of the ruined San Francisco in 2018; he founded this army as part of his scheme to kill Caesar and enslave all the humans. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Formation of the Army Caesar sent Pope and a small band of ape troops out to explore the ruins of San Francisco for supplies with Pope as their leader. Pope and two chimps, Cora and Fifer, stumble upon a human house and Pope orders them to check it for supplies while on the lookout for nearby humans. As Cora and Fifer rummage through the kitchen, they are surprised by two humans, a male named Jeremy and female named Liz. Jeremy forces Fifer and Cora outside at gunpoint. Jeremy prepares to kill them when Pope jumps from the roof of the house and viciously beating the man to death. Pope, covered in blood, tells Cora and Fifer to never show weakness, as Liz flees in horror. Pope tells them to kill her, but Fifer states Caesar said no killing human. Pope coerces Fifer to kill Liz by stating Liz could tell more humans about the apes and will hunt the apes to extinction. Fifer runs after Liz, reaching her in the corn field and mauls her to death. Discovery at the Zoo A couple of days after killings, Pope takes the group to the San Francisco Zoo next and sends Cora and Fifer to scout ahead. Fifer and Cora discover a large group of primal apes that attack them. Fifer is injured and Cora is at their mercy until Pope and the rest of the apes, who rushed over as the heard the screeches, arrive and save them. Pope and the alpha fight with the alpha getting the upper hand and the group retreats. After some debate within the group, Pope decides to go back to challenge the alpha for leadership of the primal apes. Pope's army head back to the zoo where Pope challenges the alpha to a one-on-one fight, despite Cora's objections. The alpha responds by breaking a stick in half, indicating a fight without weapons, so Pope breaks his spear in half too, while keeping the spear tip hidden in his right palm. When the alpha lunges at Pope, he thrusts the tip into the alpha’s throat, piercing it. Pope insults the alpha before it die and then tells Fifer to round up the primal apes, stating they belong to him now. Pope reveals he plans to train the primal apes through fear and intimidation in the zoo. Fifer tries to remind Pope that they’re apes too, but states they’re not apes, just dumb animals. Pope then claims Caesar will know what true strength is, signaling his plot of usurpation. Preparation for War Cora and Fifer, still loyal to Caesar, plan to escape from the zoo and warn him of the impending threat. Fifer manages to barely escape while Cora is captured and interrogated by a gorilla and Pope's second-in-command, Rex. While Pope is observing and instructing the primal apes as they fight Pope's evolved apes, Rex come to tell him that Cora won't talk. Pope decides to question her himself even though he knows Fifer went to warn Caesar. When Cora still refuses to reveal where Fifer is going, Pope gives the word to open a steel door, letting a savage polar bear to devour and kill Cora. Pope then sends a scouting party lead by Bon to search the area for Fifer. While waiting for Bon's return at the entrance, Pope and Rex discuss Caesar's next probable move when a primal chimp approaches them, touching Pope. Pope angrily lifts the ape in air, shouting to never touch him until Rex tells Pope their scouts have returned. Bon and Pope meet by a campfire later that night where Bon tells Pope about a settlement of nearby humans they found. Pope tells Bon to take another scouting party to find out how many humans are there in preparation to make them Pope's slaves as well and later, Caesar. Battle at the San Francisco Zoo Pope and his troops mark themselves in tribal paint and Pope delivers a speech to the rest of his troops in the center of the zoo about how they are strong. Pope and his army notice Koba and his own troops heading for them. Both armies standoff with Koba making the first move after Pope calls one of the primal apes a "stupid animal", enraged by what he was called by humans. Koba and Pope fight each other one on one while their forces battle each other and Koba forces Pope down. Koba reveals Caesar ordered him to kill Pope and Pope berates Koba, stating he’s the same as Caesar to distract him as Rex prepares to jump from a fence. Pope calls Koba a coward as Rex leaps from the fence and Rex’s spear slices Koba’s shoulder, making him disoriented from the pain long enough for Pope to gain the upper hand. Pope starts strangling Koba while mocking him for risking his life to save these inferior primal apes, pointing to Rex and the leashed ape. While Pope strangles him, the leashed ape summons all his strength to tear the leash from his neck and lunge at Pope, brutally beating him while Koba crawls away. Rex attempts to assist Pope, but Koba reaches for a spear and jams it in Rex’s leg. Koba rises, telling Rex the punishment for betraying Caesar by thrusting his spear into Rex’s torso, killing him. Koba turns to the formerly leashed ape as he continues his savagery assault on Pope, telling him to stop. The ape walks to Koba, extending his bloodied hands to the bonobo. The assault broke Pope down, forcing him to whimper and plead for no more assaults. Koba forces Pope to the center of the zoo as the apes from both armies continue fighting and Koba jams his spear into Pope’s neck, killing him while making the apes cease their attacks. As Pope’s body falls, Koba proclaims his followers are no longer welcome in the Ape Village while the primal and caged apes are to come with him and his troops to their home. ﻿﻿Known Members Equipment *'Spears:' These apes have taken to use spears made from their own designs (at least wooden) when they are for humans or their fellow apes. Notes *During their time in Caesar's Ape Army, Pope served as the leader and trainer of most of the apes in the army so the evolved apes in Pope's army are most likely made of former members of Caesar's Army. Trivia *There are no ranks in this ape army. *Due to their banishment after Pope and Rex's deaths, it is unknown of the fate Bon and the remaining apes under Pope endured over the next eight to ten years. Category:Evolved Apes Category:BOOM! Studios Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Gorillas Category:Chimpanzees (comics) Category:Gorillas (comics) Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Unknown Status Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Animals